


The Gathering Storm

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: The plan of the Mad Titan was cunning, but he mistook his control as absolute, and he shall discover the folly of his arrogance.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Gathering Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I of course own nothing of the Marvel Universe. 
> 
> This is my first ever Stand alone marvel Story. I have a few crossovers, which i'll have posted. Eventually. Enjoy please!

Loki watched with a bit of morbid amusement as Thor fought Iron Man, perched gently on the edge of the cliff he had been left on, almost wanting to conjure something to nibble on. He moved his head to the side as Mjölnir went past his head, and then chuckled softly at the sight. He noticed it curved a bit, so he knew it would come back in an arc. At least, that's what he was used to seeing. It was a bit too late to react, when he felt the hammer coming back, and the last thing he saw was Thor’s outstretched had as the ancient weapon clobbered him in the back of the head with the force of a meteor strike. 

  
~TGS~

  
Thor paused when he felt his hammer stall for a moment, and then looked to its returning trajectory right before it came to his hand. He looked just in time to see Loki fall a good hundred feet or so, nothing damaging, but he was unconscious. He glanced at the man in the red and gold armor for a moment, and then with a twirl of his hammer he was gone to Loki’s side. 

  
Tony Stark blinked confused, repulsors at the ready, when the man he had been fighting just… leapt away. He saw him land next to Loki and pick him up, almost gingerly. He glared and made his own leap, landing with his weapons at the ready. 

  
“No you don’t, point break, we’re not done.” Stark said, Thor looking at him with a small bit of agitation. 

  
“We are indeed done, I will not fight while my brother is injured. I will return with you, so that perhaps he may see a healer.” Thor said, making Tony blink again, his face-plate rising. 

  
“Oh… so, you’re coming with, then? Good idea.” Tony said, before the quinjet dropped, and Thor walked in with very little in terms of words. On the way back to the helicarrier he was inspecting his brother, making sure he was not fatally wounded. While he, along with his brother, were gods, he had been hit by a godly weapon, rather forcefully. It was when Thor opened Loki’s eyes, that he finally let out a gentle sigh. They were green again, like he had always known them. He sighed and closed Loki’s eyes, before resting him so he was comfortable. He had known something was wrong, but he could not pinpoint it. He’d get answers.

  
~TGS~

  
“You will not take him until he can speak for himself.” Thor said, standing in front of Loki’s temporary bed, knowing his brother was healing as he spoke. 

  
“This is not an option, Thor, he needs to be contained.” Director Fury said, glaring with his good eye. “We need him to talk, as well.” He said, his agents standing behind him, and the rest of the Avengers at the ready. 

  
“It will not be something easily done, Son of Fury.” Thor said, actually growling, the skies around the helicarrier rumbling ominously. “I will fight you all to the last if it needs be done.” He said, hammer gripped tightly, ready for just that. He relaxed a bit, however, when a hand rested on his arm from behind him. 

  
“It is fine, brother.” Loki said, hand on the back of his head. “By the all father, I forgot how much that hammer hurts.” He said, mumbling to himself. 

  
“Loki, need you a healer, brother?” Thor asked, turning, concern for his sibling in his tone and on his face. 

  
“No, no healer is needed.” Loki said, before looking at Thor with a smile. “However, There is plenty of talking that I am in need of doing.” He said, before speaking to Director Fury, but not looking at him. “Are you accepting of this, Joseph Fury?” He asked, looking at the angry black man. 

  
“That’s the very least of it, Mr. Odinson.” Fury said, gesturing for him to move. Loki only started walking when Thor moved to help him do so. Still a bit concussed, but he was getting better. 

~TGS~

  
“So, let me get this straight.” Tony started, leaning back and looking at Loki. “You were brainwashed by some… mad god? And now you’re all goodie, goodie?” He asked, and then scoffed. “Yeah, alright, sure.” He said, and Thor frowned. 

  
“Thanos controlled you, did he?” Thor said, rubbing his chin softly, and Loki nodded, before he spoke again. 

  
“Yes, I was controlled… however, he made a keen error in this.” Loki said, a familiar smirk on his lips. “You see, he needs the Tesseract, and my abilities in magic are second to none in the nine realms.” He said, with no small bit of pride. “However, I knew little of the Tesseract, so he… forced knowledge into my mind for the task.” He said, the smirk returning. “That, heroes, will be his ultimate downfall, I assure you.” He said, sitting up straighter. 

  
“And how can we trust what you say? You’ve killed dozens of people, your reputation is not the greatest right now.” Steve said, and there were some mumbles of agreement. 

  
“You are of Asgard, and my brother, but you have done some terrible misdeeds.” Thor said, turning to Loki, who nodded. “How is it that we know you are no longer being controlled by the Mad Titan?” He asked, and Loki frowned before he huffed and sighed. 

  
“When you were forty five, you were traveling through mother’s gardens, and I leapt at you from the bushes.” Loki said, a bit uncomfortable. “I was not aware you were fond of snakes at the time, and biting you seemed to do nothing to assuage you from showing off your new pet.” He said, with a grumble, and Thor chuckled deeply. 

  
“Yes, I recall this. It took you shifting in front of mother for me to put you down.” Thor said through laughter, making the others around him relax just a bit. 

  
“Also, I will only say the title, Nothing more!” Loki said, snarling at a now confused Thor. “The Storm Commeth.” He said through clenched teeth, and Thor then let out a much louder, booming laugh. That had been the name of the story Loki had written for Thor, when they were in their more rambunctious ‘teen’ years. It had been an erotic work between Thor, the Lady Sif and the Warriors three, though at the time they were just close friends. 

  
“No Mad Titan controls my brother, he is himself once more.” Thor said, after calming down, putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “I believe he will do what needs to be done to help us take down the Mad Titan, and the army he possesses.” He said, and Loki nodded. 

  
“I know of a ritual, that can grant power unknown to an Asgardian.” Loki said, nodding very seriously to Thor. “It will give you what you need to not only help destroy the Army, but be near to the Mad Titan in strength.” He said, and at Thor’s raised brow he nodded once more. “I need very few things, and none are magical in nature, which is rather amusing when you think of the power behind this ritual.” He said, and Thor nodded in return. 

  
“So be it! I will accept this, my brother.” Thor said, and there was a cleared throat from Fury, but before he could speak he was given a glare that made his own seem quite a bit gentle, from Thor. “I will do this, and know that any objections are not to be listened too. Your thoughts about this, are folly. The Mad Titan’s downfall is paramount.” He said, before turning back to Loki, who was already working on conjuring the items for the ritual. 

  
“So, Mr. Odinson, what does this ritual do?” Fury asked, and Loki smirked, it was a not a nice sight. 

  
“What your… scientists have described as the ‘multiverse’, well, it exists.” Loki said, before working the things he conjured into a certain pattern around Thor’s chair. “They exist, as it were.” He said, enjoying the wide eyed stare from the more intellectual of the bunch. “The ritual will take advantage of that, in the most delightful way.” He said, before he stepped back with a hum, moving to correct an askew ritual piece. 

  
“So, what, you’re going to pull like a hundred Thor’s here or something?” Tony said, and Loki scoffed softly, shaking his head. 

  
“No, that would be ridiculous, Stark.” Loki said, before looking at Thor seriously once more. “My brother is going to traverse multiple realities, and in said realities he will find his counterpart.” He sat down, working his hands to start the magic. “The ritual will only send him to realities where it is needed, and he will use all of his skill to fell his counterpart.” He nodded softly, Thor looking determined at the responsibility pushed onto him. 

  
“And he’ll what, Mr. Odinson, absorb their power?” Fury asked, scoffing as he did so. 

  
“Yes, exactly. He will take it into himself, adding to his own capable ability.” Loki said, surprising Director Fury, and a few others. “The ritual will return him to this spot, once it deems him ready for his task.” He said, and then in a flash of light, after a nod from Thor, said God of Thunder was gone. “There we are… shouldn’t take too long.” He said, leaning back with his feet on the grand table before them. 

  
“Oh, by the way, before I forget.” Loki said, looking at Natasha. “Your little bird is on his way back, free of my control.” He said, and her eyes narrowed before she was off towards the main deck, Loki grinning at those around him. 

  
~TGS~

  
Thor blinked as he stumbled when he arrived at the first place the ritual sent him, shaking his head and doing a customary check of everything. He took a look around, and saw that he was in a large open field, with nothing but plains for all to see around him. He scratched his head softly, before he shrugged and took Mjölnir into his grip, and with a quick few rotations, he was rocketed into the air. He flew around for a few minutes, before he saw what seemed to be a small village, though from his height everything was small. When he landed it was to screams of surprise, and then fright.

  
“THE THUNDERER HAS COME! INTO YOUR HOMES!” Came one yell from a terrified villager, and Thor frowned deeply. His hammer held to his side, he walked around, people scampering away, or just plain jumping for cover of some fashion. He approached an older, chair ridden gentleman, with a younger one standing before him, sword brandished. 

  
“Come no closer, demon!” The younger man, no, boy, said. The Elderly one put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn. 

  
“If it is my time, my son, then it is my time. Go. Defend your mother and sister.” The older man said, and Thor huffed before he speak. 

  
“I mean no ill will to you, young man, but to your hated foe, that is another story.” Thor said, and then he held Mjölnir aloft, a storm of epic proportions starting to gather. “Retreat to your homes, for when your Thunderer comes, he will be met with vengeance!” He all but bellowed, a crash of thunder accenting this. 

  
It did not take long for this realities Thor to show up, and the original was not pleased at what he saw. He was adorned in golden armor, with trophies of preserved body parts and the like all over him. Thor growled and the storm dissipated, the arrival glaring at his counterpart. 

  
“Doppelganger! Perhaps you believe yourself mightier tha-” He was cut off as Mjölnir slammed into his chest, followed by Thor himself with a mighty leap. The thunderer that he had in his grip was getting a beating that Thor could say he had never given to anyone before in his long life. He was like an archangel, reaping Divine justice to the being he was currently pummeling. Those who had ran for cover watched in awe, hope, and a bit of fear, as their evil deity was being so… thoroughly bested. 

  
Thor was incensed, to say the very least. One thing you did not do, in his eyes, was treat those under you with cruelty and malice. He had learned that, and it had been a harsh lesson, but no ruler should rule with fear from his people. It even got to the point where he was using not only his own Mjölnir, but the one of the others, as well, to pummel him into the dirt. The final blow came in the form of a lightning bolt the size of an elephant. 

  
The people watched as the newcomer rose from the smoking form of their, now dead, deity. They watched as his weapon and form turned into energy, pure magic, and flow into the one whom had felled him. They watched the newcomer gasp and inhale, before he shuddered softly. He turned to the watching people and gave a deep bow. 

  
“I must apologize, Never have I been so angry for those whom should have seen protection from me.” Thor said, shaking his head softly. “Never again will he darken your lives. I hope, when next you choose one to worship, they are worthy of your praise.” He said, before a burst of light encompassed him and he was gone as quickly as he arrived. In his wake was the armor of the felled deity, ready to be melted down for proper use. 

  
~TGS~

  
Thor appeared with a soft blink, having gotten used to the last dozen or so ‘jumps’ of the realities. He felt… so very, very powerful, yet he knew he must not let it go to his head. He would be able to return to his home reality, to use his power to fell the Mad Titan. He was in a semi familiar place this time, when he appeared, a sprawling desert, with a small town. Ah, yes, this town. He walked, trying to get used to his newest boost of power, when he saw vehicles approaching him. Cars… yes, that's what they were called. He stopped when they got close enough, and waited, as quite a few people came out. 

  
“Another Asgardian, huh?” The leader, a rather rough looking man, said. “Come to try and take over, have you?” He sneered, not expecting an answer, but Thor gave one anyway. 

  
“No, I come seeking another. I have no intent to rule.” Thor said, and a few of them blinked. This one was not boasting, and blustering. He was speaking with a civil tone. “I come seeking a Thunderer.” He said, and then he saw, and heard them all start to chuckle, or down right laugh. 

  
“Oh, come to rescue a fellow freak, huh?” The leader, once more, said with a sneer. “Yeah, you can’t have em. We need em, so go away before we take you like we did them.” He said, and Thor’s frown turned into a glare. 

  
“What have you done? You have one imprisoned?” Thor asked, and just as he did he saw the man make a gesture, and then he was shot by… something. He twitched softly, and looked at the shooter, who was looking at him wide eyed. “And you try to do the same to me?” He asked, his ire rising, his eyes starting to turn a white/blue, pupils and the rest vanishing as it was encompassed. 

  
“Fuck, use the bigger one, boys! We got ourselves a tough-y.” He man said, and as he did Thor was pelted with numerous bolts of something, yet to no effect. “Well… shit.” He said, right before he was grabbed in the iron grip of one angry god. 

  
“Where is your captive, mortal?” Thor asked, restraining himself from just ending this man right here. “Tell me, and do not lie, and you will feel only part of my wrath.” He said, and the man wheezed a bit, before nodding, and Thor loosened his grip. 

  
“Ten miles south… big complex, can’t miss it.” The man said, not about to lie when he could feel pulses of electricity in his system. He gasped when he was let go, and Thor growled deeply. 

  
“Pray that whatever deity you do hold in respect watches over you, for should I need to return, pain is all you will know.” Thor said, a few swings of Mjölnir later, and he was in the air towards his destination. It did not take him very long to reach his destination, and he saw it with ease as he had been told. He dropped with more force that was probably necessary, but he definitely made himself known. Those at the complex scattered, and he broke through the large doors like they were made out of paper. 

  
What he saw inside was not something that he would enjoy ever seeing again, that was for sure. The one in the chair was him, in this reality, but at least a few hundred years younger, at the very least. He was not as large, and his life force was barely even there, yet his Asgardian immortality refused to let him die. He was attached to all manner of machinery, which did not last very long once Thor started to lay into it with Mjölnir. A few attempts were made to subdue him, but they were met with barely even a glance from the powerful Asgardian. When Thor finally released his younger counterpart, he had to catch him, otherwise he would have fell right on his face. 

  
“Did father send you?” His younger counterpart said. “Is my punishment over?” He asked, looking up though he could not see as he was completely rendered blind. “Can I die in peace? I wish to see mother… and brother.” He said, and the older Thor took in a deep breath, before speaking. 

  
“If it is what you wish, I can end it for you, Once Mighty Thor.” Thor said, and the younger male nodded, a small smile on his face. “You shan’t feel a thing, this I swear, release your hold.” He said, before holding Mjölnir to the younger Thor’s head, and in the next moment he felt the familiar rush of energy flood him. It was not as large as it had been, but he felt almost a sense of peace as the soul moved on. The body vanished, and he got up with tears in his eyes, and sorrow in his heart. 

  
“You all have five minutes to evacuate, any longer, and you shall join your building in ruin.” Thor said, a crash of lightning slamming into the ceiling, before he was up and out into the sky. The storm that started to coalesce was as frightening as it was beautiful. The site was evacuated, and all who stubbornly stayed, were vaporized when the storm came to it’s apex, ridding the land of the pox that was this complex. It seemed he did the right thing, as he was not transported until there was nothing but scorched earth where he had been. 

  
~TGS~

  
Thor lost count to the amount of times he had been transported, that was for sure, but he did not lose thoughts of the immense power now flowing through him. His body had changed as well, to acclimate to the power in his very being. Where once he was six and a half feet tall, he was now closer to eight, yet it did not look ridiculous. His musculature matched his new height, and it was just as if he had been hit by some form of growth magic. He flexed his arms when he appeared, cracking his neck softly as he started to walk. He was in a large city, that was for certain, he believed it was the man of Irons city.

  
In all his battles he had had recently, he had also grown in skill. He was not without new scars, because not all of his battles had been easily won, and it had added to his arsenal in terms of fighting skill. That also, surprisingly enough, added to his dexterity. He weaved through the crowds of people as easily as a large cat through the forest. He received many looks, that was for certain, and some were in disbelief at his size and just everything about him that screamed power. He made it to a small park, when he heard, before he saw, the man of Iron approaching. He turned with a slow grace, and watched the flying man drop, his face-plate rising. 

  
“What are you doing here, big guy? Don’t you have a press conference?” Stark said, blinking at how much more he had to tilt his head up. “Jeez, you been juicing, point break?” He asked, and Thor gave him a small smile. 

  
“Nay, man of iron, just a few changes.” Thor said, before he continued with an almost confused look. “Time got away from me, where was this conference to be held?” He asked, and Tony scoffed, before chuckling. 

  
“Yeah, I’m not a fan either, big guy. Come on, let’s get there before Pepper throws a fit.” Tony said, before blasting into the air. When he landed about a minute or so later, he frowned that he didn’t see Thor behind him. A flash of lightning beside him saw the god appear, causing him to gape. “What the hell? Since when could you do that?!” He all but screamed, face-plate up. 

  
“A recent ability I have unlocked, do not fear.” Thor said, before walking towards the large stage, the press muttering and making speculation at the increased size and different look of Thor. He went behind the curtain, to see the rest of the Avenger’s standing there, waiting. It was then that he saw his counterpart, who seemed much more like Loki in stature. 

  
“I found him… guys?” Tony said as he walked in, looking from one Thor to another. “What the shit?” He asked, face-plate down, his weapons arming. 

  
“You look far more like my brother than I, Thunderer.” Thor said, voice booming in the small space. The other Thor got up, blinking and walking towards the visiting one. “Perhaps you are more like he than not.” He said, humming in thought. 

  
“If you are referring to the fact that I prefer magic, then yes…” The smaller male said, and Thor nodded lightly. “My brother, along with the one before me whom was deemed worthy, perished to an alpha bilgesnipe many years ago.” He said, and the larger Thor nodded. 

  
“I remember that bout, father had to rescue us, we spent many weeks healing.” Thor said, sighing softly. “I am sorry you lost those two, myself included.” He said, before chuckling. “This can be rather confusing.” He said, and the smaller male laughed lightly. 

“Without Mjölnir.” The native Thor said, putting it down with a sigh and growing just a bit in height and with.” 

  
“Balder, brother!” Thor said, grasping the smaller male in an almost crushing hug, before letting go. “My Balder was lost to aether sickness, when I was merely a novice with weapon craft.” He said, and got a somber nod from Balder. 

  
“Alright, what the hell is going on here, blondies?” Tony asked, having ping ponged like the rest of the team. “Why are there two Thors, and why is one fucking huge?” He asked, huffing and cross his arms. 

  
“Be calm, Anthony.” Native Thor said, getting the man to snort lightly. “He is, no doubt, from another reality. For what purpose he is here, I do not know.” He said, frowning lightly. 

  
“Alright, so if he is Thor, then have him pick up the hammer.” Fury said, having heard the tail end of it. They knew that was a fine test, to be sure. Thor nodded and leaned down, picking up Mjölnir as if it was his own. Balder groaned softly, but before he could collapse he was caught by Capt. Rogers. It took him a moment or so, but then he started to laugh, and laugh merrily so. 

  
“Free… I am free.” Balder said, smiling brightly. “While I am still worthy, I can be… I can be myself. Balder, master of the arcane and illusions.” He said, getting up and hugging Rogers, before hugging Thor. “Mjölnir has found a new home… take it, with my blessing, all father be damned.” He said, and Thor nodded, clipping the new weapon to his belt side. Now his magic was much more balanced, flowing through him in a complete circuit. 

  
“I will treat it with respect, and embrace the power it has given me, Brother.” Thor said, hugging the man once more, before he felt the magic swirl, and then he was gone. 

  
“Okay, but seriously. What the fuck?” Tony said, getting a flick to his nose from Rogers. 

  
“Language.” Steve said, making Balder chuckle, so glad to be himself once more. 

  
~TSG~

  
Thor shimmered into view on his latest realm hop, and smiled brightly when he took in his surroundings. It was Vanaheim, he loved visiting this realm. It was much like Midgard, but the Vanir were much like those as Asgard with their longevity and strength, though not to the same degree. He was about to start walking when he felt something he had not felt in, centuries, really. He was being prayed to, for help and assistance. He took a deep breath and then let go, letting the will, the magic of the praise and worship take him to where the call originated. 

  
Usually those of Vanaheim would never pray to the Asgardian lords, so it must be truly urgent. Indeed it was, as when he arrived there was a large, very one sided battle taking place. There were raiders and scoundrels about, ransacking and pillaging a rather large town, near a city in size, truly. It seemed they were mostly peaceful, and he would not be having that. 

  
“Lord Thor, please… please aide us!” The man who had been leading the prayer said, and Thor nodded. 

  
“I shall indeed aide you!” Thor bellowed, raising Mjölnir and summoning bolts of furious lightning to slam into the attacking raiders and looters. He then leaped into a large group of them, and started to do what it is he was called for. 

  
Those who decided that today would be a good day for a little pillaging, were not prepared for the whirlwind of steel and lightning they were being bombarded with. It was literally something that had seldom, if ever, experienced. It was terrifying, and even those that were strong enough to fight back, were quickly bested and punished with power beyond their imagining. As Thor was about to swing again, he was hit in the side of the head by another Mjölnir, though it did little other than knock his head to the side, before he growled and turned to the Native Thor. 

  
“Who are you, to so brazenly attack a village under my protection?” The Native Thor said, Mjölnir coming back to him, with a bit of sluggishness he did not notice, especially when the hammer was in the presence of someone much more worthy. 

  
“I am Thor, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard.” Thor said, crunching the head of a rock creature under his hammer’s blow. “I was asked for assistance, and assistance I have given.” He said, as most of the marauders had either been felled, or have turned tail with their injuries. 

  
“I am the only Thor around here, impostor, and I will not share my homage with you.” Native Thor said, growling and glaring, before turning to the one who was clearly in charge of the city. “Speaking of, I have arrived, as promised. Where is my money?” He said, before barely ducking out of the way of a rapidly hurled hammer. 

  
“You Dare demand payment for defending these fine folk?” Thor said, Mjölnir returning to him rapidly, as he charged the Native Thor, surprising him, and leaving him almost completely flat footed as he was taken into the air for a rather decisive battle. 

  
Much like the first alternate of himself, he fought with an fury that had surprised him. This thunderer had some skill, but the raw power, and ability of the visiting Thor was just too much for him to bear. Those of the city watched, they muttered they cheered, and then their Thor crashed to the ground, groaning in clear pain, before he was slammed into by the visiting one. His body broken, his breathing ragged. 

  
“You. Are. Not. Worthy!” Thor said, holding his hand out, the Mjölnir from the felled Thor coming to his hand with almost jubilation. He then watched the the felled Thor coughed and shuddered, breath leaving him for the last time, his power and essence flowing into Thor, making him sigh. 

  
“Bring to me your finest warrior, your finest protector.” Thor said, calming down, but still his voice carried. It did not take long, and a man probably about one hundred years of age, came to him. “Do you fight for your people?” Thor asked. 

  
“I do, my Lord Thor. The people always comes first.” The man said, proudly, with conviction. 

  
“Then I deem you WORTHY!” Thor bellowed, handing over Mjölnir to the man, who took it with a bow and not a small bit of humbled awe. “Be good to your people, never let yourself fall to corruption.” He said, and the man nodded, just as the signature armor of the Thunderer appeared around him, and the visiting Thor disappeared in a soft wash of light.

  
~TSG~

  
“So, how long is this supposed to take, reindeer games?” Tony asked, looking at his watch about five minutes after Thor left. 

  
“For Thor? Depending on what the ritual demands, it can take years.” Loki said, and though he did hate to not warn his brothers of that, it was for the good of the nine realms, and the greater universe. 

  
“Wait just a minute, did you just say years, Loki?” Fury snarled, getting up to no doubt scream a bit, when they were all temporarily blinded by a brilliant light. When it vanished, they were looking at a new and improved Thor. 

  
“But for us, a mere minutes.” Loki said, getting up to embrace his brother, who was saturated in power. “Welcome back, Thor.” He said, and Thor looked around, blinking softly. 

  
“I have indeed returned, then?” Thor asked, and Loki nodded softly. “Good… I have missed my friends, my brother, and of course our home.” He said, sighing softly and sitting down, Loki being quick to reinforce the chair he sat on. 

  
“Well holy shit, point break…” Tony said, looking the god over, whistling softly. “Hey, is that a second hammer? Can I have one, cause you have two?” He asked, mostly teasing. 

  
“It was a gift, on one of my excursions, I am afraid not, Man of Iron.” Thor said, eyes closed as he took in everything. “Tell me, brother, can you call the Chitauri?” He asked, looking at his brother with a sharp eye. 

  
“I can, brother, I can also call the Mad Titan, and The Other.” Loki said, and Thor nodded. 

  
“Start with the Chitauri, their army will be turned to ash, this I promise to you, son of Fury, and all of Midgard.” Thor said, standing again, before he took a deep breath. “They will face the fury of all nine realms, and know true fear for all they have wrought.” He said with a low growl, the skies outside cackling with his rumbling anger and energies. 

  
“I’m up for destroying an invading army, who else is up for destroying an invading army? Suit up!” Tony said, before chuckling softly and heading off. “Come on, Doc., let’s get you some stretchy pants.” He said, tugging Doctor Banner away, Fury still mostly glaring. 

  
“Think this will be enough, Mr. Odinsons?” Fury asked, and Loki smirked softly. 

  
“You feel a slight tingling in your spine, almost like static. That… that is just a whisper of what my brother has become.” Loki said, looking at his taller brother. “I am completely in touch with my magic, and to me it is like a beacon of pure power, hiding something even greater. Yes. Thor is ready.” He said, causing Fury to snort and nod, walking away and directing the ship towards New York, after having been told not minutes earlier that was where the Tesseract was. 

  
“You have power, my brother, and you also have a weight on your soul, speak. I am no healer as mother, but I can no doubt assist on our journey.” Loki said, and Thor nodded, taking them and transporting them both to the top of the helicarrier, making Loki laugh before Thor started to regail him with what he went through. Loki listened with rapt attention, all the while smirking inwardly. The Storm had gathered, and the Mad Titan was in for vengeance like he had never seen before. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was my idea. I leave it open ended, for shits and giggles. I hope it can be enjoyed, thanks for reading. Please, read and comment. Ciao.


End file.
